redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mousethief
--LordTBT Talk! 13:48, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Ooops... I just noticed that completing the book review Martin the Warrior is on your to-do-list. And I've completed it almost ready from the stub article, because I am now reading Martin the Warrior again. Sorry. Do you finish it or do I? -- Sitruunasooda Talk! 17:13, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Martin the Warrior Character listing No, I am not doing that character listing, but it seems like Martthias is completing it. --Sitruunasooda 16:41, 9 May 2007 Yep, I'm actually about to work on it right now. Martthias 18:41, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Greypatch It can really be either or, I do not think it's that big of a deal as the book prints it both ways. It's just a letter. --LordTBT Talk! 21:38, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Mentioned What does it seem like is happening for the majority of the time? --LordTBT Talk! 02:29, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :This is very difficult, as we have Martin, who appears in almost every novel (but is only categorized in the ones where he is living), and other characters who are only mentioned, but deserve a book character category. I'd say if they are a character who is ONLY mentioned, they get a category. However if they APPEAR, they should only be categorized in books they physically appear in. --LordTBT Talk! 20:23, 28 May 2007 (UTC) From Josiah :I don't mean to advertise, but I have a full character list for all current Redwall books at Redfacts. - Josiah 01:22, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Battles I am no html expert and have very little idea how to make templates! The battles I had in mind were for example: Zerig and Freeta's siege of Redwall or Battle on Deeplough's Rim. If you are good at making templates, please be my guest and create one! FlinkyTheStoat 09:47, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Only one complaint; the template is a bit wide...FlinkyTheStoat 16:13, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Sitruu's Story Thanks, Mousethief.:) I'll try to keep it up and now I've begun to translate Chapter 2 into English, though translating may last for a while, because my fanfic is actually a long story. --Sitruunasooda 10:13, 8 June 2007 Re:Origins Yes. --LordTBT Talk! 10:24, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Scanning images Mousethief, I am really sorry, but our scanner doesn't work, I think and I can't use it, but I have Mattimeo book (Finnish Edition :) ), because I borrowed it recently from the library. --Sitruunasooda 16:52, 11 June 2007 I upload them mainly from Snowfur's Encyclopedia, that's a good source if you're looking for the images. (Funny, I just noticed our birthdays are very close each other. Cool.) --Sitruunasooda, 15:18, 15 June 2007 Re:Dibbuns Yes. --LordTBT Talk! 21:33, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Lizards of Marshwood Hill and Fanfiction Go ahead! FlinkyTheStoat 16:04, 15 June 2007 (UTC) PS. I noticed that you have the Edge Chronicles listed as your favorite non-Redwall books...I love 'em too! PPS. If you're interested in fanfictions and would like to find out... *what happened to Flinky after he fled Redwall with his gang, *how the fates of Grand Fragorl, Ripfang and Drigg Slopmouth rubbed together, *or what happened to Ruggan Bor after Lord Russano sent him south... head for my userpage and I believe you'll find a link there to a website (sadly neglected but entirely legible) with fanfictions about all those things! Drop me a note if you read them and what you think about them. Thanks! FlinkyTheStoat 16:04, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Tense Ships past, locations present. --LordTBT Talk! 20:23, 2 July 2007 (UTC) =Re:DoW Well of course the plan is for lots of Wikiers to be here creating new articles and finishing book summaries. However, if nobody signs up this isn't going to happen =( --LordTBT Talk! 17:47, 11 July 2007 (UTC) =Happy Birthday!= I noticed as I came visiting here briefly that you have birthday today, so congratulations Mousethief! --Sitruunasooda 16:42, 11 August 2007 Welcome Back Welcome back! --LordTBT Talk! 07:23, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Books You read the Edge Chronicles?! Those books are AWESOME! You're like the only user besides me who has read them! Signature That earlier message was Blizzard6654. Sorry I didn't sign. -Blizzard6654 yay! edge chronicles fan! Do ye read fan fiction? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) You said to drop ya a line So i did! Happy belated b-day! I've started editing articles. Its kinda fun! Well good luck with Highschool-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I sort of stumbled upon your userpage and just thought I'd leave a message too. I'm 14 and in my first year of Highscool rightnow. I know how you feel, about it eating time! But yeah, my PC is not letting me log on the wiki for some reason, so even in the spare time I have I can't make any edits. If you have any idea how to fix something like that I'd greatly appreciate it. Please leave a message on my userpage, thanks! User:Neildown-- 22:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I didn't even know about the browser thing. It's only Redwall wiki that I can't get on, but on another wiki it logs off alot but I can still edit stuff. Redwall wiki isn't on the 'restricted' list, so I'm hoping ironically that I'm on the banned list cause at least I'd know my PC was ok. I'm gonna ask Lord TBT right after this. But yeah, thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it! Good luck with highscool too! User talk:Neildown-- 16:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my buddies call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage!--?----Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) hi! hi! my name is Laurel Haremaid. nice to meet ya! got a queston. are you Gonff the Thief or a totally different guy altogether? okay, cya around, wot! Merry Christmas! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 05:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey, whats up! I'm the guy that was complaining about not being able to log in. I figured it out quite awhile ago, can't believe I didn't tell you, but yeah, all that was wrong was "Internet Explorer". For some reason it was giving me a hard time, but I found another browser and now it's working great! So, see ya around I guess. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 03:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC)